Many medical emergencies occur at places such as homes, offices and car accident sites, to which medical emergency personnel must travel with medical emergency supplies to render medical assistance. Some of these supplies are carried in medical emergency kits or cases. It is important that the medical emergency kits which are brought to medical emergency sites are lightweight enough to be quickly transported by people. It is important that such kits contain a complete line of medical emergency supplies so that any type of medical emergency victim may be adequately treated at the emergency site. In a medical emergency, rapid medical treatment can mean the difference between life and death of a victim. Therefore, it is also important in a medical emergency situation that all of the supplies in the kit be readily visible and that each of the personnel have ready access to the supplies.
A medical emergency portable pack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,642 in which storage pouches are stored in the bottom of the pack. The pouches are separately releasably attachable to the bottom. The arrangement of pouches on the bottom of the pack does not permit the pouches to be removed from the bottom of the pack while still being attached to the pack, nor does it allow for the most efficient use of space in the pack.
A carrying case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,782 in which partitioning members are used for generating compartments of various sizes and shapes in the base portion of the case. While such an arrangement permits reposition of the partitioning members to establish space sizes to fit a variety of items, it does not permit maximum visibility and access to every item stored in the case.
An emergency medical kit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,550 which is essentially a backpack with a plurality of pockets and straps arranged to carry emergency medical equipment. Disadvantages of such a kit include the lack of simultaneous visible access to every item in the kit and limited access by more than one person at one time to items in the kit.